<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Promises by BriMac0518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790885">Broken Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518'>BriMac0518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I am so sorry, I have no idea why i wrote this, M/M, Other, seriously bring tissues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter/August Willenheim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something that popped into my head after I finished writing a fluffy piece. In other words a complete 180. The idea would not leave me alone until I wrote it and I've been screamed at (not in a bad way) by people in five different countries for making them feel things. I'm very sorry for the feels. </p><p>Keiran James is my hunter from WTNC.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain fell, chilly where it landed on their exposed skin, but they didn’t feel it. It blended with the salty trails of tears that were on their pale cheeks yet they made no move to wipe them away. They let them fall just as the rain did, dripping onto the ground where they stood. Dripping down onto the grass that covered his final resting place.</p><p>The name on the gravestone taunted them in the moonlight, making their heart constrict in their chest every time they read it and August felt their breath hitch. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. It shouldn’t have ended as it had. Yet there he was, dead and gone, buried in the ground beyond August’s reach. They’d promised each other forever. Forever wasn’t supposed to have a time limit. One moment, Keiran was there. The next, he was gone. And August was alone.</p><p>“It’s not fair,” they whispered, the words lost in the patter of rain as it continued to fall. They were long past soaked, their clothes clinging to them like a second skin. “It’s not fucking fair…”</p><p>Their voice broke and their head lowered, shoulders slumped in defeat and with grief. A trembling hand reached out, resting on the new grave marker. The chill of the stone seemed to radiate through them, cold and unfeeling, oblivious to their anguish. It had only been two days, yet time seem to crawl for August. Agonizingly slow to the point that they wondered if they would ever surface from the miasma of grief and anguish that wanted to claim them.</p><p>“We were supposed to get married next month. You promised me.” Normally, August prided themselves on their composure, but they were past caring, their voice raising and disturbing the quiet of the graveyard. “You promised me, Keiran!”</p><p>They didn’t register dropping to their knees until they felt the cold water seeping into their pant legs. Hands fisted against the stone, they lowered their head until it rested between them, shoulders shaking as they sobbed.</p><p>“You promised me,” they whispered brokenly, eyes tightly closed. Anger lingered beneath the grief. They wanted to be angry with Keiran for leaving them. They wanted to rage and scream at him like he was still there even though they knew it was pointless. It wasn’t Keiran’s fault. Keiran hadn’t asked to die. Hadn’t asked to leave behind the person that loved him the most.</p><p>August tried to tell themselves all of those things so many times since they’d been given the news. Since Ezra had been the one to tell them with tears in his eyes, apologizing profusely because Keiran was just too far gone and there were some things even Ezra couldn’t heal. They wanted to be angry with Ezra too, but knew that Ezra didn’t deserve it. The witch already felt horrible enough and didn’t need August’s unwarranted anger compounding the guilt.</p><p>They shifted, curling up against Keiran’s headstone as if it was the man himself. All that was missing was the warmth of his embrace. August kept their eyes closed, huddled on the ground in the grass and mud despite their expensive clothing. They didn’t try to stop the tears that continually escaped, just let themselves sit there and sob raggedly in the rain, mourning for their lost lover.</p><p>Keiran’s smile haunted them and August knew they’d give anything and everything just to see it one more time. They’d last seen it after Keiran had kissed them and promised to see them later that night after work. Except Keiran hadn’t come home. August hated themselves for being distracted at the time. For not paying enough attention. Too focused on the paperwork that littered their desk and not realizing that was the last kiss they’d ever get from Keiran. That it was the last time they’d ever see him alive.</p><p>It made them cry harder still where they sat on the cold, wet ground. They were past caring about the fact that they were soaking wet and steadily getting covered in mud and grass. How could they care about something as trivial as an outfit when their world had completely fallen apart?</p><p>“I love you,” they whispered, their voice wavering and their hand trembling where it covered Keiran’s name etched into the stone. Keiran James. The name of the one person they loved more than anyone else in the world yet Keiran would never hear them say those words again. The silver ring on the ring finger of their left hand taunted them, knowing they’d never get to marry the one who gave it to them.</p><p>Was this how Harry felt when James died? August had wondered that more than once. Harry was the only person he’d known who lost a partner. They’d never ask, but couldn’t help wondering. Had Harry felt as if the grief would consume him too? Like he couldn’t stop it from overwhelming him? Yet Harry had been responsible for James’ death. August hadn’t been responsible for Keiran’s.</p><p>In their line of work, the future was never a guarantee, yet August had never stopped to consider that. They’d been blinded by the promise of a future filled with warmth and with love. Even though as an enforcer they should have known better. </p><p>Trembling lips pressed a soft kiss to the stone, right over their lover’s name where their hand had been moments before, breath catching on another sob. “I love you so much, Keiran. My darling…”</p><p>August would have stayed out there indefinitely, but thankfully they were found by Finn and Ezra. They barely registered the vampire lifting them off of the frigid ground in a bridal carry or Ezra covering their shivering form with a cloak to protect them from the rain that continued to fall. Instead, they just laid their head on Finn’s shoulder, letting the vampire and witch carry them away.</p><p>The trio vanished into the night, leaving the spirit of a dark haired hunter standing by his own grave, sapphire eyes heartbroken while he watched his lover being carried away. Keiran’s voice was quiet, heard only by himself.</p><p>“I love you too…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://brimac0518.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://instagram.com/brimac0518/">Instagram</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>